La Furie d'Iskandar
by Etincelle-hime
Summary: Le jeune colonel Mustang arrive à East City pour son tout premier poste de commandement.Il doit faire face à une vague de mystérieux attentats...Et à son propre passé.
1. Chapter 1

**MAES**

La pluie ruisselle sur les vitres de la voiture. L'averse gronde au dehors. Nous filons à travers la campagne, droit vers East City.

Je sifflote avec entrain, malgré la morosité du paysage et l'atmosphère tendue qui règne dans l'habitacle. Mon passager rajuste son col pour la dixième fois, passe nerveusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

- Je vais profiter du mauvais temps pour faire les magasins, je dis d'un ton enjoué. Je trouverai bien quelque chose de joli pour ma femme !

- Ok.

Je lui jette un coup d'œil de biais.

- Je te déposerai juste devant le poste militaire pour que tu ne sois pas trempé.

- Ok.

Il ne m'écoute même pas.

- Tu me prêterais deux cent balles ?

- Ok… hein ?

J'éclate de rire.

- Tu n'écoutes que dalle !

- Désolé… murmure-t-il sans quitter son reflet du regard.

- Tu es impeccable comme ça, Roy. Je t'assure, tout va bien se passer.

Il hoche la tête.

- Oh, oui, sûrement… je ne sais pas en quoi consiste mon boulot, je suis affecté dans une ville où je n'ai jamais mis les pieds… - ses doigts gantés pianotent contre la portière.- et tu sais bien que je déteste la pluie !

- Il arrive qu'il fasse beau, ici, et pour le reste, tu t'y feras très vite. Regarde, moi par exemple, je me débrouille très bien à Central !

Il acquiesce lentement.

- Tu ne seras plus là pour me coller aux fesses, ce sera déjà ça de gagné …

- Il me reste toujours le téléphone, mon vieux !

- Je ne doute pas que tu en feras bon usage… ironise mon compagnon en se contorsionnant pour enfiler son long manteau noir. C'est East City, là-bas ?

Je plisse les yeux, distinguant effectivement l'agglutinement d'une ville devant nous.

- Tiens, oui… Tu l'as vue avant moi.

Je ne suis pas mécontent d'arriver. Conduire dans cette cambrousse avec toute cette boue, ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir. J'espère être de retour à la maison avant la nuit…

Nous dépassons les premières maisons, puis rentrons réellement dans la ville. Il y a peu de trafic à cette heure matinale. Bientôt se dressent devant nous les hauts murs du quartier général de l'Est. Roy baisse les paupières une seconde.

- Une étape, souffle-t-il. Juste une étape…

Je freine tout près du portail.

- Tu es arrivé.

Il me serre la main avec force.

- Merci, Maes.

- Grouille, tu vas être en retard pour ton entretien avec le général…

Je ne démarre la voiture qu'après l'avoir vu franchir les portes.

- Bonne chance, colonel…


	2. Riza

**RIZA**

- Ca fait vide, sans toutes les photos de famille d'Hakuro…

Jean Havoc tourne autour du bureau du colonel, son éternelle cigarette au bec. Je suis sure qu'il brûle d'envie d'ouvrir les deux petits cartons appartenant au nouveau colonel.

Profitant de l'absence d'autorité supérieure, je tente d'asseoir la mienne.

- Vous devriez retourner à votre bureau, sous lieutenant, dis-je en tassant les vingt feuilles du rapport que je viens de taper. Si le colonel arrive, je ne pense pas qu'il soit ravi de vous trouver le nez dans ses affaires.

Havoc, bon gré mal gré, va s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, le nez levé vers le plafond.

- Colonel Roy Mustang… Je me demande à quoi il ressemble…

Fuery, jusque là caché derrière sa machine à écrire, s'arrête une seconde.

- D'où est-ce qu'il vient ?

Havoc hausse les épaules.

- Je crois que c'est son premier poste en QG…Un guerrier, quoi !

Percevant une forme de mépris dans sa voix, j'objecte.

- Il s'est illustré durant la dernière guerre civile.

- Ishbal… Grogne Havoc. On m'a déjà dit qu'il en avait fait de belles…

- Comme tout le monde là-bas…soupire Fuery.

Breda entre en vitesse dans la pièce, le souffle court.

- Il est arrivé !

- Qui ça, Mustang ?

Havoc frappe dans ses mains et bondit de son siège.

- Cool !

Je suis un peu déçue. Tous les officiers ne sont pas présents. Beaucoup aident le général Hakuro à charger ses bagages.

Nous nous alignons face à la porte. Mon cœur s'emballe un peu. J'entends ses pas qui s'approchent dans le couloir… Il a du refuser de se faire accompagner par qui que ce soit.

- Le voilà, chuchote Havoc, tout excité. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander de se débarrasser de son mégot pitoyable.

Roy Mustang avance de trois pas dans la pièce et s'arrête en face de nous, droit comme un i . Ses yeux noirs nous toisent tour à tour. Je ne distingue aucun changement sur son visage lorsqu'ils passent sur le mien. Nous saluons à l'unisson.

Il nous gratifie d'un simple hochement de tête et se dirige vers son bureau, contemplant une seconde la cour humide sur laquelle donnent les fenêtres de son bureau. Je vois Havoc et Fuery échanger des regards interloqués. Ils ne s'attendaient probablement pas à voir un homme aussi jeune. Hakuro avait quarante sept ans, Mustang n'en dépasse pas vingt cinq. Il pose les cartons à côté du bureau et prend place dans son fauteuil, après avoir retiré son manteau détrempé.

- Sergent Fuery , c'est ça ?

Il a du lire nos dossiers, évidement. Fuery, presque tremblant, se présente à lui.

- Oui mon colonel ?

- Vous me ferez un rapport sur le budget de la caserne le plus rapidement possible. Sergent Breda, vous l'assisterez dans sa tâche.

- Bien, mon colonel.

- Vous pouvez disposer.

Breda et Fuery restent tout de même pour assister à la suite du spectacle.

Mustang scrute attentivement les traits d'Havoc, qui lui non plus ne le quitte pas des yeux.

- Et vous, vous êtes le sous lieutenant Havoc. J'aurai besoin de vous après mon entretien avec le général Hakuro. Soyez disponible.

Tout content de ne pas avoir a exécuter de corvées, Havoc fait son plus beau sourire à ses deux collègues.

- Lieutenant Hawkeye…

Cette fois, il a un léger sourire. Ou peut etre est-ce un peu de chaleur dans sa voix ?

- Je veux votre rapport sur les affaires en cours demain matin sur mon bureau.

- A vos ordres, mon colonel.

Ouille. J'ai la corvée la plus pénible…Je suis sensée prendre ça comment ?

Il me donne immédiatement la réponse.

- Bien sur, votre présence aussi sera requise, lieutenant.

Un brigadier frappe à la porte.

- Le général Hakuro est prêt à vous recevoir, colonel.

- Bien.

Il se lève, toujours très raide. Je ne perçois aucune joie dans ses yeux si sombres…

Aussitôt la porte refermée derrière lui, Havoc siffle entre ses dents, et écrase enfin son mégot sur le coin d'une table.

- On ne peut pas dire que la politesse l'étouffe, celui là, maugrée-t-il.

- Il est plutôt beau gosse, hein, lieutenant ? Susurre Fuery.

- Ne dites pas d'idioties, je murmure.

Mon Dieu…Qu'est-ce qu'il a changé !

**Voila, c'étaient les deux premiers chapitres d'une nouvelle histoire... J'ai modifié un peu la trame originale, comme vous le voyez et le verrez :)**

**Surtout, laissez des commentaires, La Furie D'Iskandar est la toute première fic que j'ai écrité (et la dernière que j'ai publiée sur ce site héhé)**

**Etincelle  
**


	3. Jean

**JEAN**

- Ouh ! Ca fait du bien !

- Je n'allais pas vous laisser grelotter comme ça, mademoiselle…

- Harper 'elle me fait un très joli sourire- Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Isabel !

- D'accord, Isabel.

Je la regarde en silence siroter son café brûlant. Elle a vraiment une bouche ravissante et ses cheveux, en séchant, se déversent sur ses épaules en charmantes ondulations.

J'allume une cigarette une fois ma propre tasse vide.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'une jolie fille comme vous fait de ses journées, à part livrer des médicaments à l'infirmerie ?

- Je viens d'emménager à East City. Je suis du Sud.

- Et la vie vous plait, ici ?

- Oh, je ne connais personne, je ne sors quasiment que pour mon travail…

Yes ! Elle est seule. Célibataire…enfin, plus pour longtemps !

Je lui fais mon sourire le plu ravageur. La, si elle ne craque pas…

- Je pourrais vous faire visiter !

- Pourquoi pas…

- Ce soir, par exemple. Vous êtes libre ? Je finis à sept heures.

Ses joues rosissent. Elle baisse les yeux un instant. Ah, elle est adorable…

- C'est une bonne idée…Que ferions-nous ?

- Eh bien, nous pourrions dîner, je connais un bon petit resto où ils servent des escalopes extra. Ensuite, nous irions au cinéma, ou alors nous nous baladerions un peu… Il y a de très jolis coins ici, vous savez…Isabel ?

Elle ne m'écoute pas. Ses yeux bleus se sont rivés à un point derrière mon épaule. Je me retourne, agacé.

- Mais qu'est-ce que … je me lève aussitôt. Mon colonel !

- Sous lieutenant… -il fait une petite courbette à Isabel-. Mademoiselle !

Elle balbutie un bonjour. Je fulmine intérieurement. S'il croit que je ne l'ai pas vu, son regard enjôleur ! Et elle qui rentre dans son jeu…

- J'aurai votre numéro par l'administration, dis-je assez sèchement. Vous allez devoir nous laisser, Isabel…

Nous la regardons s'éloigner d'une démarche hagarde.

Mustang soupire, un sourire étirant ses lèvres fines.

- Isabel, c'est ça ?

Puis il redevient plus sérieux.

- Sous lieutenant, si nous allions manger un morceau ?

C'est vrai qu'il est midi. Et vu la mine fatiguée du colonel, le général Hakuro ne lui a pas offert de casse-croûte.

- Le mess ouvre dans une demie heure…

Il secoue la tête.

- Je veux bien y aller seul, si c'est pour m'asseoir au mess. Je désire éviter les cantines militaires, je tiens à ma santé. C'est vous qui êtes le plus ancien, ici. Vous devez connaître au moins un bon resto !

Nom d'un chien. Il m'a fait poireauter ici jusqu'à midi pour lui servir de guide gastronomique ?

- Euh, oui, bien sur mon colonel.

Il semble réfléchir un instant.

- Je vais chercher mon manteau. Prévenez Hawkeye, Fuery et Breda qu'ils sont aussi conviés.

Sur ces mots, il me tourne le dos et repart d'où il est venu.

Ca valait bien la peine de jouer les grands seigneurs… Il n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début du repas, et mange à petites bouchées, les yeux baissés sur son assiette.

Nous nous sommes aussi tus en premier lieu, puis comme à notre habitude nous avons commencé à bavarder sans plus nous préoccuper de notre supérieur. Seule Hawkeye continue de lui jeter des regards à la dérobée, sans prendre vraiment part à notre conversation. Elle a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche. Déjà ce matin, elle avait l'air tout chamboulé en lui parlant. Et là, elle est complètement ailleurs…

Tout en me disant que s'il fait à toutes le même effet, il ne me restera plus qu'à déménager, j'écoute d'une oreille distraite l'histoire que raconte Breda avec animation.

- Il se laisse complètement aller, ces derniers temps. Depuis que sa femme l'a quitté, il s'enferme chez lui pendant des jours, ou passe ses soirées dans les troquets mal famés.

- Il y a quelque chose de malsain, chez ce type… Ses expériences avec les animaux…les chimères, voila ! je grommelle.

Hawkeye et moi sommes les seuls à remarquer que Mustang a cessé de mâcher, comme pour mieux entendre.

Fuery hausse les épaules.

- Il est comme tous les Alchimistes, il aime dépasser les limites…

- Il passe l'examen d'Alchimiste d'Etat l'année prochaine. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il va sortir pour épater le jury… ' je souris- Ils ont beau être très forts, ils doivent être un peu toqués pour vouloir faire un boulot pareil…

Au petit coup de coude de Hawkeye, je sens que j'ai dit une bêtise. Par précaution, je me tais. Mustang n'a pas bronché, mais il a recommencé à mâcher, l'air plus sombre que jamais.

Nous recommençons nos discussions sur un ton un plus léger.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Mustang essuie la commissure de ses lèvres avec le coin de sa serviette.

- Je dois m'en aller. J'ai une tonne de papiers à remplir.

Il se lève et va au comptoir réclamer l'addition. Aussitôt, je me penche vers Hawkeye.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Vous êtes encore plus myope que Fuery, Havoc ! Vous n'avez pas vu la montre à sa ceinture ?

- Et merde…

Breda et Fuery sont morts de rire. Moi, je n'en mène pas large.

- Merde merde merde…Il va me tuer !

Hawkeye fait calmement ses mouillettes.

- Je crois qu'au prochain repas, c'est vous qui inviterez !


	4. Riza II

**RIZA**

Les rues sont presque désertes, à cette heure matinale. A l'exception des livreurs et des travailleurs encore endormis, je ne croise pas grand monde. Au moins, tout est presque silencieux. Le jour est à peine levé, une lumière bleue et douce caresse les murs des maisons et rase les pavés. J'aime aller au boulot à pied, c'est à peu près mon seul moment de paix dans la journée. Je suis seule, je n'ai à rendre compte à personne et aucun homme à surveiller.

J'ai le dossier que m'a demandé Roy Mustang sous le bras. J'y ai travaillé jusque tard dans la nuit, je sais qu'il aime être au courant de tout. J'ai tout classé. Grèves, fêtes, contraventions et crimes les plus marquants depuis le début de l'année. Affaires en cours, situations à régler … Il va avoir de la lecture, et moi je connais presque tout par cœur.

J'arrive à la caserne, franchis le grand portail et gravis les marches qui mènent à l'entrée.

L'activité habituelle règne dans les quartiers des officiers. Les premiers visiteurs ne vont pas tarder à arriver, avec leur lot de problèmes les plus divers, leur mauvaise humeur et leur impatience. Je me demande comment le colonel supportera le mépris qu'ont beaucoup de gens ici pour les militaires, plus particulièrement les Alchimistes d'Etat…

Je suis assez surprise. La porte de notre salle est ouverte. Je suis pourtant systématiquement la première à arriver…Je tourne la poignée et rentre doucement. Les grands rideaux vert sombre sont à moitié tirés. Une pénombre grise enveloppe la pièce. Roy Mustang est dans son grand fauteuil de cuir, la tête légèrement renversée en arrière. J'étouffe le « bonjour, mon colonel ! » que je me préparais à lui lancer, m'apercevant qu'il dort. Vu qu'il n'est pas en uniforme que sa chemise est plutôt fripée, je déduis deux solutions. Soit il n'a pas réussi à dormir tranquille et a passé la nuit sur ses dossiers, soit il a déjà visité les bars de la ville, et pris d'une crise de remords, est arrivé il y a une demie heure pour remplir quelques paperasses. Personnellement, je penche pour la seconde, mais nous lui laisserons le bénéfice du doute… Je regarde quelques secondes son visage. Sept ans… il reste encore quelque chose chez lui du gamin qu'il était. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais dans lesquels il ne cesse de passer ses doigts, les fossettes arrogantes au dessus des commissures de ses lèvres…C'est encore lui.

Je remets les pieds sur terre. Evitons une situation embarrassante. Je m'approche de lui doucement.

- Colonel ?

Pas de signe de vie.

- Colonel Mustang ! dis-je d'une voix plus franche.

Il sursaute violement et ouvre grand les yeux.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Oh, lieutenant Hawkeye… Il jette un regard désespéré à l'horloge. Nom d'un chien, vous êtes vraiment matinale…

- Vous m'aviez dit « à la première heure », colonel.

- Visiblement, nous sommes en décalage horaire, soupire-t-il en s'étirant rapidement. Bon… vous êtes là pour…

- Le rapport sur les affaires en cours.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai, dit-il en se levant. Très bien. Je vais me changer, et je reviens pour y jeter un œil.

Il disparaît d'un pas étrangement chaloupé dans la petite chambre accolée au bureau et ferme la porte derrière lui. Je reste seule, stupidement plantée au milieu de la salle. Je n'en mène pas large, à vrai dire. J'admets que j'attendais quand même quelque chose de cette première entrevue seule avec lui. Je commence vraiment à me demander s'il se souvient de moi. Parce que là, il me traite vraiment comme un vulgaire brigadier. Peut être parce que je ne suis « qu'une » femme… Quelle horreur, il serait devenu macho, en plus ? Je dépose machinalement le dossier devant son fauteuil, et l'ouvre à la première page, un goût amer en bouche.

Lorsque Mustang revient, il a déjà l'air plus frais. Il a du se passer la tête sous l'eau une bonne dizaine de fois, pour retrouver sa raideur habituelle.

- Commençons, puisque vous êtes là.

Il pose un regard atterré à mon dossier.

- C'est ce que je vous ai demandé ?

- Oui, colonel.

- Je ne voulais pas vous tuer à la tâche, lieutenant. ' il sourit légèrement ' en tous cas, pas le premier jour.

Je garde mon sérieux. Il en tient vraiment une couche.

Il s'affale de nouveau dans son fauteuil, et tourne les premières pages.

- Cinq feuillets rien que pour le sommaire…Moi qui croyais que c'était une petite bourgade bien tranquille…

Je ne sais pas où il a entendu petite bourgade bien tranquille …mais s'il cherchait ça, il s'est un peu fait avoir.

- A vrai dire, colonel, il ne se passe pas un jour sans affaire. Le général Hakuro, lorsqu'il était en poste ici, arrivait tout de même à tenir le rythme.

Mustang cille imperceptiblement.

- Je devrais donc me débrouiller aussi… Bien. Je lirai tout, je vous le promets. Mais orientez moi tout de suite sur les dossiers les plus chauds. Je veux m'y atteler dès aujourd'hui.

- Et bien, il y a cette affaire de pickpockets qui sévissent dans la zone nord de la ville… Les quartiers riches, en fait. La police n'arrive pas à les coincer… On a aussi des problèmes d'agressions sur des commerçants du centre, par un groupe d'anciens prisonniers…

- Bon pour la rubrique faits divers…mais j'y jetterai un œil.

Je réfléchis à ce qui pourrait bien l'intéresser.

- Je peux aussi vous parler des plaintes d'immigrants de l'Est, contre de prétendus abus des militaires en poste ici.

Touché. Les yeux de Mustang étincellent une seconde.

- Des officiers ?

- La plupart du temps des brigadiers ou de simples aspirants. Mais une jeune femme a porté plainte contre un sous lieutenant, il y a trois semaines…Regardez, c'est page cinquante, je crois.

Il cherche rapidement le compte-rendu et le lit avec attention.

Debout à ses côtés, je me sens brusquement émue. Enfin, mes années d'efforts ont un résultat…

J'abandonne l'autocongratulation lorsque j'aperçois la chaînette en argent à sa ceinture. Il est vraiment devenu Alchimiste d'Etat… Je me demande quels sont ses pouvoirs. Sûrement quelque chose de classe et tape à l'œil, le connaissant.

- Delambre…Ca vous dit quelque chose ?

Une espèce de grosse brute. Misogyne avec ça.

- Très bon soldat, habituellement. Il est à New Optain avec se famille, en ce moment.

- Je le veux dans mon bureau dès son retour.

Il baisse les yeux une seconde.

- Un viol… Dit-il entre ses dents serrées. C'est une véritable…

Il se tait. Je retiens presque mon souffle.

Et soudain, il se renverse en arrière dans son fauteuil et me fixe droit dans les yeux. Je soutiens son regard, sans trop savoir à quoi m'attendre.

- Vous étiez mieux avec les cheveux longs, Elizabeth.

Je dois avoir les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Un sourire s'élargit sur sa figure.

- Vous ne pensiez pas que j'avais oublié un visage comme le vôtre !

Le rouge me monte aux joues, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à me dérider. Je recule vers une chaise et m'y laisse tomber. Nous nous observons quelques secondes, puis Mustang prend une feuille dans un tiroir. Je reconnais immédiatement mon formulaire de renseignements.

- Rentrée dans l'armée à dix-huit ans…longtemps chargée de l'escorte de hauts dignitaires depuis qu'elle a sauvé le lieutenant colonel Alayne d'une embuscade dans le Sud. Très douée au tir… - il me fait un clin d'œil ' Grâce à vos yeux, Elizabeth.

Il remet le formulaire à sa place. Je ne sais plus où me mettre.

- Vous n'avez pas perdu de temps !

- J'avais du retard à rattraper.

Cette fois, il me regarde beaucoup plus gravement.

Je poursuis.

- J'ai simplement tenu la promesse.

- Je m'étais arrangé pour que vous n'ayez plus aucune nouvelle de moi…Vous n'avez jamais été tenue de…

- Si je n'ai plus de parole, il ne me reste plus grand-chose.

- Il y a des limites.

- Au bout du compte, j'arrive quand même à mes fins.

Mais pourquoi suis-je si sèche ? Et lui si glacial ?

- Elizabeth…Les faits ne sont plus les mêmes que quand vous aviez seize ans, commence-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

-Vous ne m'apprenez rien. Mais j'ai mes principes.

Quelque chose nous bloque. Mais quoi ?

Il se lève, la main gauche dans la poche, et va à la fenêtre, faisant mine de s'intéresser à l'extérieur.

- Heureux de voir que l'armée n'a en rien altéré votre droiture. - Il se retourne vers moi - Tout le monde n'a pas eu cette chance…c'est pour ça que certaines choses changent.

Je comprends enfin.

Il y a quelque chose de nouveau au fond de ses prunelles sombres.

Quelque chose d'horrible… Une lueur douloureuse comme une plaie ouverte.

Il reporte son regard sur la fenêtre avec un soupir de lassitude.

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser dans ma poitrine.

Tout ne peux pas avoir changé à ce point !

- Colonel... _Roy !_

_Merci pour vos premiers commentaires déjà très enthousiastes (meme ceux qui ont déjà lu cette fic sont contents c'est super!)...J'espere que vous ne serez pas arrêtés par le manque d'action de ces chapitres, il faut bien poser quelques bases, vous comprenez?_

_Sur ce je vous laisse, et ce pour une semaine...Je pars a la plage..._

_Laissez des commentaires ca sra super de les lire a mon retour dans ma ville toute grise _

_Etincelle _


	5. Radha

Adrian survole rapidement l'article, puis hausse les épaules.

- Mouais …

J'attends la suite, interloquée, mais elle ne vient pas. Il a l'air sérieusement ennuyé, quoi que je ne sache pas si c'est pour moi ou pour son journal.

- C'est tout ? Je demande avec impatience.

Nouveau geste vague.

- Personne ne s'y intéressera.

Je m'emporte, lui arrachant la feuille des mains.

- Mais qui ça peut laisser indifférent, des massacres pareils ?

- Excuse-moi, mais ce que tu as écrit, c'est du roman-feuilleton, pas un reportage d'investigation. En gros, tu essayes de frapper là où ça fait mal, sauf que tes coups de poing, tu les fiches au vent.

Ses yeux verts me regardent gentiment par-dessus ses lunettes ovales.

- Tu devrais t'attaquer à quelque chose de plus concret. Le passé n'intéresse pas les clients. Encore moins celui-ci.

Grrr… Je bous intérieurement.

- Je suis bonne pour la rubrique des chiens écrasés, quoi !

Adrian éclate de rire.

- Tu vaux tout de même mieux que ça… Laisse tomber ton gros dossier sur la guerre civile, et attelle-toi à un sujet juste sur le feu. Tiens, j'ai sûrement quelque chose pour toi.

Il me tend une liasse de papiers posés comme par hasard à côté de nous. Je hausse les sourcils.

- la Guilde de la Houle ? Ces espèces d'illuminés qui mettent leurs logos sur tous les murs de la ville sans qu'on les voie jamais ?

- Tout juste.

- Et après, tu me critiques. Ca vaut pas grand-chose non plus, des vandales un peu rêveurs…_Une déferlante seule nous sauvera de la perte…_ J'ai déjà reçu leurs tracts dans ma boîte aux lettres. Mais à part quelques menaces en l'air contre le Gouvernement, rien de bien terrible…

Adrian lève un index rectificateur.

- Rien jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! J'ai reçu il y a une heure un appel anonyme me conseillant d'aller interroger les responsables militaires de la ville sur les mesures de sécurité qu'ils prendraient en cas d'attentat.

- De quoi ?

- D'attentat. Rien de plus.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ! Je prends mon sac à main et mon bloc notes. Je file au QG !

Adrian me fait signe de rester assise.

- Tu ne penses pas obtenir plus facilement rendez vous en téléphonant préalablement ?

Je me calme.

- Tu as raison, je vais appeler.

Je sors du bureau d'Adrian sur ces entrefaites, complètement surexcitée. Mon premier scoop !Et pas des moindres, en plus…

Je décroche le téléphone de mon propre bureau (une table avec une chaise dans un coin de la salle de rédaction), cherche le numéro de la caserne et le compose.

Une voix masculine répond au bout de trois sonneries.

- Quartiers militaires d'East City j'écoute ?

- Radha Fisher, de l' _East_ _Telegraph_ à l'appareil. Je souhaiterai obtenir une entrevue avec le colonel Hakuro…

- Le _Général_ Hakuro a été remplacé à son poste par le colonel Mustang.

Purée. Je suis vraiment bien renseignée, moi. Ne nous démontons pas.

- Bien. Le colonel Mustang peut-il me recevoir ?

- Je vous mets en liaison avec son bureau. Patientez quelques secondes.

Même pas de petite musique d'attente. Cette fois, c'est une femme qui décroche.

- Bureau du colonel Mustang.

Je m'explique une nouvelle fois.

Elle me répond immédiatement :

- Pas avant la semaine prochaine. Mardi matin, dix heures.

- Je…

- Bonne journée, mademoiselle.

Paf. Raccroché. Et elle vient de réduire mon scoop à néant.

- Tu avais oublié ça, m'annonce Adrian en déposant le dossier sur la Guilde devant moi.

Puis, voyant ma mine déconfite :

- Un problème ?

- Pas avant une semaine, mardi matin, dix heures, je reprends laconiquement.

- Ca ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. Le nouveau colonel doit avoir trente six mille trucs à faire…

- J'étais la seule à ne pas savoir qu'Hakuro avait été remplacé ?

Au « OUAIS ! » crié à l'unisson par les pigistes et autres scribouillards de mon espèce, je rentre la tête dans les épaules.

Adrian ne s'assombrit pas pour autant.

- En une semaine, tu auras le temps de fignoler ton interview.

- Sauf si on meurt tous dans une explosion.

Je me voyais déjà pousser l'officier dans ses retranchements par des méga questions incisives à souhait. Je crois que là, je vais tout simplement l'abattre. Je réprime un rire démoniaque.

- Tu connais le nouveau ? je demande. Pursang, ou un truc du genre…

- Mustang. Non, renseigne-toi si tu veux…Mais à mon avis tu ne trouveras pas grand-chose.

- En attendant, toute cette affaire est floue.

- Je pense qu'elle va prendre de l'importance. ' Il tapote l'arrête de son nez ' Crois-moi, j'ai du flair pour ce genre de truc. On est sur le bon filon.


	6. Riza III

Lorsque je rentre dans le bureau, Falman raccroche tout juste le téléphone.

-Qui était-ce ? Je demande, en posant mon travail de la journée devant ma place.

- Le lieutenant Hughes, de Central. Il nous envoie un certain Armstrong dans deux jours pour assurer la liaison des informations entre East City et le haut Etat Major, pour « l'affaire de la Guilde »… Ce nom vous dit quelque chose ?

- Pas du tout.

Drôle d'idée de mander quelqu'un ici. C'est sûrement Hakuro qui veut tirer dans les pattes de Mustang ! Tiens, au fait…

- Où est le colonel ?

- A la bibliothèque. Etant donné qu'il a pris avec lui mon dessin du cercle de transmutation qu'on a découvert au hangar, je suppose qu'il essaye d'en trouver les propriétés.

Roy Mustang en train de travailler. J'ai presque envie d'aller voir à quoi ça ressemble !

Les recherches menées par Breda n'ont abouti à rien. Nous avons trouvé des traces d'eau, que l'on peut très bien attribuer à des canalisations rompures, beaucoup de cendres, ce qui est normal pour une explosion… en gros, des débris tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Aucun indice significatif, à part ce cercle étrange, quant à l'utilisation de l'alchimie lors de l'attentat. Pas la moindre lettre de revendications non plus pour le moment, alors qu'une bonne semaine s'est déjà écoulée.

On croirait presque à un accident, tant les traces d'une explosion anormale sont peu exploitables.

La nuit tombe, dehors. Un calme feutré s'installe progressivement sur la caserne. A l'approche de l'hiver, les rues d'East City sont très peu fréquentées au crépuscule. Il est encore trop tôt pour écumer les bars, et il fait trop sombre pour une petite promenade. Seuls les travailleurs marchent droit vers chez eux, le regard fixé sur leurs pieds, enfin libérés de leur travail.

Falman s'étire sur son siège.

- Je vais m'en aller. Vous restez encore un peu ?

- Je vous suis…

Je suis épuisée. J'ai passé ma journée à éplucher les procès verbaux de toutes les infractions commises ces derniers mois, à la recherche d'une éventuelle altercation avec un membre de la Guilde. Malheureusement, il n'y en a aucune trace. Je me sens donc plutôt soulagée de quitter le bureau et de retrouver mon petit appartement…

Nous traversons l'esplanade devant le QG, nos pas claquent sur les pavés.

Falman fronce les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce que c'est, là-bas ?

Il me montre du doigt une petite forme, tout près du portail. Je plisse les yeux pour la distinguer plus précisément.

- C'est un enfant !

Nous accélérons le pas. Il est recroquevillé au pied de la grille, les mains sur la tête, comme s'il se protégeait de coups. Il doit avoir sept ou huit ans, ses vêtements ternes et usés laissent à penser qu'il vient des quartiers pauvres de la ville. Ses cheveux blonds sont coupés courts comme un duvet d'oisillon. Arrivés près de lui, nous entendons qu'il sanglote. Je m'accroupis en face de lui, il cache son visage au creux de ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, bonhomme ? demande gentiment Falman.

Il sanglote de plus belle. Je ne sais pas du tout m'y prendre avec les gosses, mais bon. Je caresse ses cheveux avec douceur.

- Tu es triste ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Il relève lentement la tête. Ses yeux clairs sont remplis de crainte. Falman laisse échapper un juron.

L'enfant saigne du nez, et l'une de ses pommettes est violacée, probablement cassée. Une colère froide m'emplit les veines.

- Quelqu'un t'a frappé ?

L'enfant hoche la tête, et renifle bruyamment.

- Tu sais qui ?

Il reste muet et baisse la tête.

- Tu devrais nous le dire, on pourra le punir… j'insiste.

- Lieutenant, c'est un gosse. Il faudrait peut être le soigner avant l'interrogatoire.

Je me sens rougir.

- Oui oui, bien sûr ! Retournons à l'intérieur, on trouvera de quoi le panser.

Falman a pris l'enfant dans ses bras et la porté jusqu'au bureau. Heureusement, nous n'avons croisé personne. Nous installons le gamin (Il s'appelle Lance) dans le confortable fauteuil du colonel. Falman prépare une compresse de gaze qu'il passe sous l'eau froide, puis me la donne. Je la tamponne sur le petit visage avec le plus de délicatesse possible.

- Alors, Lance, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il s'est arrêté de pleurer, mais il a répondu du bout des lèvres à nos rares questions. Il a l'air encore terrifié.

J'enlève ma veste et la dépose sur ses épaules. Il se blottit dedans, au fond du fauteuil.

- Je veux voir mon papa et ma maman… gémit-il.

- Ce sont eux qui t'ont frappé ?

- Non, non ! Proteste vivement Lance. Je veux les voir… J'ai peur…

Falman me jette un regard interrogateur. Je hausse les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

- Peut être qu'il parlera plus en leur présence… je commence.

- Ou peut être qu'il se taira définitivement.

- On ne peut pas le laisser ici, de toutes façons, dis-je avec un soupir.

- Tu connais leur numéro de téléphone ?

- On… On a pas de téléphone !

D'accord. Nous sommes partis pour le conduire chez lui… Moi qui croyais ma journée finie !

- Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? Fait une voix derrière nous.

Mustang se tient sur le pas de la porte, les bras chargés de manuels et de feuillets. Il a les traits tirés par sa quantité inhabituelle de travail.

- On a trouvé ce gosse devant la caserne. Il s'est fait salement arranger…

- C'est ce que je vois, répond Mustang en posant son chargement sur le bureau d'Havoc.

Il s'approche du gamin, s'assied sur le bureau en face de lui.

- Il a dit qui avait fait ça ?

- Non. Il veut rentrer chez lui. Ses parents n'ont pas le téléphone.

- Mais tu sais où tu habites, hein ? Lui demande Mustang avec une gentillesse dans la voix que jamais auparavant je n'avais perçue chez lui.

Lance hoche la tête.

- Bien. Vous allez le conduire chez lui, alors, nous demande le colonel.

Un instant, j'avais eu l'espoir qu'il se déplace en personne, mais apparemment, lui aussi veut rentrer chez lui et avoir une nuit de sommeil normale.

- Comme vous voudrez, colonel, grommelle Falman. Bon. On va t'emmener en voiture, petit. Tu connais l'adresse exacte de tes parents ?

Lance secoue la tête.

- Donne-moi leurs noms, sois gentil.

Il nous les faut avant qu'on les voie. Beaucoup de gens dans ces quartiers nous donnent de faux noms pour qu'on ne les retrouve pas. Mieux vaut appliquer le dicton « la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants », dans ce cas.

- Mendel et Carrie…

- Et ils ont un nom, un nom de famille, celui que tu portes aussi, Lance.

- Carmino.

Un silence de mort tombe sur le bureau. Mustang, qui était retourné à ses manuels, se fige une seconde.

- Finalement, je vous accompagne là-bas.

La famille Carmino habite dans un quartier ouvrier, au sud de la ville. Les rues sont droites, les immeubles étroits et serrés les uns contre les autres. Les façades de brique sale et les vitres poussiéreuses donnent un aspect plutôt sinistre à l'ensemble. Seule la moitié des lampadaires fonctionne.

- Ils vont m'entendre, à la mairie, grogne Mustang en contemplant le délabrement général.

- Ca fait des années que c'est comme ça, colonel, tempère Falman.

- Pas étonnant, alors, qu'on ait tant de problèmes dans cette ville. J'enverrai quand même un rapport critique, réplique Mustang en claquant la portière de la voiture derrière lui.

Je sors à mon tour, Falman prend Lance dans ses bras. Le petit garçon dort, enroulé dans le manteau de Mustang (qui a juré que s'il attrapait un rhume, ça chaufferait demain au bureau…).

- Et c'est lequel ? demande le colonel, les poings sur les hanches, regardant tour à tour chaque immeuble.

- Le gosse a dit qu'il y avait une boîte aux lettres bleue, devant.

- C'est malin, dis-je. La moitié est de cette couleur.

- Et bien cherchez, alors ! Ordonne Mustang en s'adossant à un mur.

Nous ne tardons pas à trouver une étiquette au nom de Carmino sur une sonnette. C'est un homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux pommettes hautes et brillantes qui vient nous ouvrir.

- Carrie ! S'écrie-t-il en apercevant Lance et en s'en emparant fiévreusement. Carrie, ils l'ont retrouvé !

Des pas précipités craquent sur le parquet du couloir. Une femme, le visage livide, se rue vers nous et prend à son tour l'enfant dans ses bras.

- Oh mon Dieu, Lance, mais où étais-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, mon cœur ?

Mr Carmino, qui s'est rembruni à la vue de nos uniformes, demande :

- Vous l'avez trouvé où ?

- Devant la caserne, répond Falman. Visiblement, quelqu'un l'a frappé, il aura besoin d'un médecin pour bien l'examiner.

- Lance a refusé de nous dire qui était le responsable, poursuis-je, voyant que Mustang reste à l'écart. Avez-vous la moindre idée de qui pourrait être responsable ?

Carrie Carmino repart dans l'appartement sans répondre, serrant Lance contre son cœur. Son mari semble hésiter.

- Bon, dit-il. Rentrez, je ne veux pas que tout le voisinage sache ce qui s'est passé…

Ils nous mène dans une petite salle à manger, très sobrement meublée.

- Café ? demande-t-il, lorsque nous sommes assis à table.

Mustang, resté debout, son manteau jeté sur les épaules, répond à notre place.

- Nous ne resterons pas longtemps, Monsieur Carmino. Nous voulons juste savoir si vous avez la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle votre fils avait l'air totalement terrifié.

- Il s'est fait tabasser, c'est une bonne raison, non ? s'exclame Carmino avec véhémence.

- Pas tout à fait.

Je suis d'accord avec Mustang. Quelque chose cloche, dans cette histoire. Le regard de la mère de Lance était extrêmement fuyant… et ce manque de colère de la part de Mr Carmino ne colle pas du tout avec sa nervosité presque palpable !

- Votre enfant a refusé de nous dire qui l'avait frappé avec une telle violence.

- Nous règlerons ça avec lui. Il nous dira tout et nous irons voir la police. Vous lui avez fait peur, c'est normal …

Le colonel ne se démonte pas.

- Vous allez répondre franchement à ma question, Mr Carmino. Je suis le colonel Roy Mustang, chef des forces armées en position à East City, responsable de l'officier contre lequel votre fille Erin a récemment porté plainte. Est-ce que vous pensez que ce qui est arrivé à Lance a un quelconque rapport avec l'instruction en cours ?

Visiblement impressionné, Carmino accuse le coup. Puis il se ressaisit, une ride sévère barrant son front avec dureté.

- Vous vous déplacez pour Lance, alors que vous n'avez même pas daigné répondre à une seule de nos demandes d'entretien ? C'est tout de même…

-… Je suis là, maintenant, en face de vous, Mr Carmino. Répondez à ma question.

Un ange passe.

Carmino baisse les yeux, comme frappé d'une intolérable souffrance.

- Je ne pense pas, non. De toutes manières, Erin abandonne les poursuites.

- _Quoi _? Laisse échapper Falman, estomaqué.

Moi-même, je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. J'ouvre la bouche, prête à protester. Mais Mustang m'intime de me taire.

- Vraiment ? dit-il froidement. Bien. Il faudra envoyer un courrier au tribunal pour annuler la procédure alors. Sur ce, nous vous laissons finir votre nuit.

Il serre la main à Carmino, puis quitte la pièce. Nous le suivons à contrecoeur.

Une fois dans la rue, Mustang se retourne vers nous.

- Prenez la voiture, je rentre à pied.

Sur ces entrefaites, il s'éloigne de nous à grands pas. Mon regard se rive à son dos. Une rage froide m'envahit progressivement. Comment peut-il laisser faire une chose pareille !

- En voilà un qui ne s'embête pas avec l'éthique, commente Falman.

Ce n'est pas possible… Il ne peut pas être devenu aussi...

- Partez sans moi, Falman.

- Quoi ? Vous aussi, Lieutenant ?

Je prends le même chemin que le colonel. Ce qu'en dira Falman, je n'en ai strictement rien à faire.

Il tourne au coin de la rue, vers le centre ville. Je le suis, accélérant le pas pour le rattraper. Nous traversons un petit square, désert à cette heure-ci. Personne ne nous entendra.

- Colonel Mustang ! Je crie.

Il pile net et se retourne, l'air agacé.

- Et bien quoi, Lieutenant ?

Je me rapproche de lui, nous nous tenons à un mètre l'un de l'autre.

- C'est tout ce que vous allez faire pour cette famille ? Je demande abruptement.

Mustang a un geste d'impuissance.

- Oui ! Etant donné qu'ils ne demandent rien d'autre.

- Mais, mais…c'est évident, qu'il y a une affaire de chantage, là-dessous !

- Tout ce que nous avons entendu, c'est que Mademoiselle Carmino retire sa plainte.

Mais il le fait exprès ou quoi ?

- Et Delambre ? Et les coups portés à Lance ?

- Aucun lien, Carmino nous l'a dit lui-même.

- Vous savez bien que c'est faux !

- Je ne sais rien du tout. Vous non plus, d'ailleurs, réplique sèchement Mustang en poursuivant son chemin.

Il a le chic pour me faire sortir de mes gonds. Je sens des larmes de fureur brûler mes yeux.

- Il faut vraiment être lâche, pour fermer les yeux sur une injustice pareille…

J'ai dit ça sans réfléchir. Le pire, c'est que je ne le regrette même pas.

Mustang s'arrête. Je remarque que sa tête s'est inclinée une fraction de seconde vers l'avant, comme s'il venait de prendre un coup dans l'estomac. Mais c'est toujours avec un calme insolent qu'il me répond.

- Lieutenant Hawkeye, je vous rappelle que je suis votre supérieur.

- Je peux quand même vous signaler quand je trouve que vous faites une erreur !

- Je ne fais pas d'erreur, en l'occurrence.

- Vous avez tellement peur de voir la vérité en face ? L'idée qu'un militaire puisse être puni pour ses crimes vous paraît anormale ? ' Ma voix s'élève dans le brouillard oppressant, presque stridente ' Vous tenez à ce point à préserver votre petite image de marque ?

- Assez ! Crie-t-il soudain, me fixant droit dans les yeux. Ne parlez pas de ce que vous méconnaissez, Elizabeth ! Les enjeux sont très importants, vous ne les mesurez pas.

- Oh que si, je mesure tout à fait la chose ! Jamais de ma vie je n'ai vu un tel égoïsme !

- D'autres intérêts passent avant ceux de cette famille d'ouvriers.

- C'est tout bonnement écoeurant…

Il a un sourire amer.

- Je savais bien que je finirai par vous dégoûter.

- Vous… -ma gorge se noue- Vous ne pouvez pas avoir changé à ce point …

- Je n'ai plus de conscience, Elizabeth. Pas la peine d'essayer de me donner une once de remords.

- Vous exagérez. C'est un rôle que vous vous donnez…

- Je ne me donne aucun rôle. J'ai compris certaines choses… - il déglutit péniblement ' Avez-vous jamais éprouvé l'envie de ne jamais avoir vu le jour, tant vos propres actes vous révulsent ?

Déstabilisée par la tournure que prend la conversation, je ne trouve pas les mots pour répondre. Roy Mustang en profite pour continuer.


	7. ANNONCE

Hello !

J'ai décidé d'arrêter de publier mes fanfictions dur ce site ! Elles sont dorénavant disponibles uniquement sur **fanfic-fr,** dans leur version intégrale et achevée !

Pour me retrouver, cherchez "Etincelle" dans la catégorie "auteurs" (pas moyen de vous mettre le lien sur ce site, désolée...)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas les commentaires qui sont toujours les bienvenus :)

A la prochaine,

Etincelle


End file.
